


Breaking Down for Christmas

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Magnus is on his way to spend Christmas with his girlfriend's family when his car breaks down...





	Breaking Down for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Just a little One-shot for you all this lovely festive day :D  
> Thank you to [@BlueberryMonarch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch) for going over this for me and letting me know this wasn't a load of waffle! :D
> 
> ENJOY!

“No! I don’t know what time I’ll get there” Magnus was sat at the side of the road, his head in one hand, phone held away from his ear while his girlfriend was screaming out the handset. “I hardly planned this? How could you even say that?” Magnus growled out and stood up, feeling helpless as he looked at the smoke coming out from under his bonnet. “Yes...please...use the GPS to tell them where I am” He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, nodding before answering her with another yes. “I love you” He mumbled in thanks before there was a ‘humph’ and he was hung up on.

It was 10 o clock on Christmas Eve and Magnus was on his way to spend the night with Camille and his potential future in laws when his car broke down on the motorway. Now here he was, waiting for the recovery truck to come and save him. He was lucky she had him on her breakdown insurance, Camille certainly had her good points even if right now she was beyond pissed off at him. Not only had he left the restaurant late he’d been stuck in traffic for a good part of two hours. She insisted he took a plane over but he was never a fan of flying, he was unable to admit the thought of flying alone terrified him. 

Taking a blanket from the boot of the car he pulled it around himself, sitting on the fence along the hard shoulder and clutched his phone and overnight bag in his arms trying to get warmth through him. It was just under forty minutes when a flashing pair of headlights began to pull up behind him.

“Thank god” He breathed out and stood up, holding up a hand to greet the driver when the door opened. “Thank you so much”

“Mr Bane?” The man spoke as he rubbed his hands together from the cold. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t know” Magnus frowned and stepped back to let the man closer, he was a little taller and wrapped up warm, a beanie on his head and a scarf pulled up to his nose. He was definitely a lot more prepared for the weather than Magnus was. “It just started smoking then made a banging noise...I managed to get it to the side but then it won’t even start now…” He sighed and sat back on the fence as the driver popped open the bonnet and wafted the smoke away, gloved hands had a ‘mess’ around before he smiled and pulled the scarf from his face, giving Magnus the view of not only one of the most adorable smiles he’d ever seen, but a gorgeous red nosed face. He didn’t even hear the words the man was saying, too busy lost in his eyes that he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed before now.

When the man began to get into his truck, Magnus snapped back and opened his mouth to protest, but the man had already driven off and away.

“Shit what?!” Magnus grabbed his phone and was about to call Camille again when he jumped out of his skin at a car horn, dropping his phone and hearing the crunch when it hit the concrete. “You’ve got to be kidding me” Magnus groaned and picked it up, the screen was cracked and he couldn’t even unlock it, growling and turning back he was about to shout and scream at whoever did that but stopped when he saw it was the recovery truck reversing. He was too busy thanking his lucky stars to still be mad about his phone. 

Stepping out the way to the side he clasped his hands to the broken device and watched as the gorgeous faced man got out from the truck again, this time he started to hook the cables and clamps around the back wheels of Magnus’ car.

“You can wait inside the cabin if you want? Might be warmer for you” The driver smiled and Magnus was putty all over again, nodding but being unable to find the words, he headed over with his rucksack, putting it into the footwell before he climbed up and in. He shut the door and sighed at how everything was a lot more toasty in here as taking off his gloves to warm his hands. He turned in his seat to watch the man at work before he came back to begin the hoist. Magnus’ poor car wasn’t even that old, it must not like the cold weather this time of year and driving in snow never helped. It certainly wasn’t an off road vehicle.

Magnus jumped as his phone rang out, managing at least to use the button on the side to pick up the call. “Hey...yes I’m in the truck now...no I’m being towed...I’m not sure where yet...I’m about 3 hours from you” Magnus swallowed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was yet again being yelled at. “Don’t wait up for me...I’ll get him to drop me at a motel...okay..sleep well, love yo-” He put the phone on his lap and stared at it as she’d hung up yet again on him without so much of a goodbye.

The door opened opposite him and he looked over with a weak smile as the driver climbed in. “So your breakdown covers you for a certain distance, do you want to get going or do you want to be taken somewhere else?” 

Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again, hoping this whole ordeal wouldn’t give him a headache. “Just take me to the nearest motel...I’m not going home tonight it’s too far to go” He did his seatbelt as the driver did his and rested his head on the window as the truck started up, the heat coming from the vents helped him feel a little bit better about the situation.

“It’s never a good time to breakdown” The man spoke, his voice was deep and had a soothing quality to it. “Especially not at this time of the year” He gave a crooked smile and Magnus looked at him for maybe a little too long before he rolled his eyes at his own misfortune and watched the traffic go by as they drove out back onto the motorway. “I’m Alec...by the way” 

Magnus hummed and turned to regard the man as he introduced himself. “Magnus...but you could call me the worlds shittiest boyfriend” He mumbled the last part, feeling guilty for how badly this Christmas had turned out. He was nothing but a let down to Camille, how embarrassing for her to have to tell her parents that not only was he late, he wouldn’t be arriving til the morning which by that time it would be too late to even help with any of the preparation or cooking. She’d already made a point of screaming at him for how terrible it was that he was a trained chef and yet he’d be leaving her elderly parents to cook for the whole family alone.

“Don’t beat yourself up...it could happen to anyone” Alec offered a little comfort and Magnus took the time to just look over his gorgeous face again, his beanie still over his hair, his porcelain skin making his nose still a little red from the cold air. 

“It’s true though-” Magnus groaned as his phone rang  _ again _ . This time it was just humiliating as Alec could probably hear every word she shouted at him, he must look completely pathetic to just sit there and take it all without a word in defense. He heard Camille scream at him and how his predictions were correct that he’d already embarrassed her and upset her parents once more by being such a failure. By the time she’d gone again, she’d told Magnus not to bother coming and he should just head home instead. Alec let out a breath he’d probably been holding from the start. “Sorry about that” were the only words Magnus could find.

“It’s okay” Alec smiled and looked at the phone which was shaking a little with Magnus’ hand. “I’ll get you to the motel in one piece and I’m sure when you get there tomorrow this will all be behind you”

Magnus scoffed, Alec clearly didn’t know his girlfriend, which was a relief at how naive he seemed to be. Camille was ruthless. “It isn’t that simple”

“I don’t think that seems fair really I mean-” Magnus frowned as Alec began to speak, it made the driver stop for a moment and bite his lip unsure whether he was speaking out of turn, which in Magnus’ opinion. He was. “-It’s Christmas...you’re supposed to be selfless and-”

“-Alright, look Alec but this really is none of your goddamn business. Okay?” Magnus snapped and felt guilty for the tightened expression on Alec’s face before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry” He mumbled and sighed letting his head rest against the back of the chair. “It’s been incredibly stressful and everything that could go wrong  _ has _ gone wrong…”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for assuming” Alec gave him a smile and continued to look on along the road, he seemed distant now and it made Magnus feel nothing but regret. Like Alec said, Christmas was meant to be a happy time and Magnus was yelling at the one person who came out to help. Sure it was his job but he was working Christmas eve. “I can take you home if that’s easier?”

“I’m 3 hours from home” Magnus sighed and shook his head. “The motel will be fine..I’ll figure out what to do in the morning”

The photos on the dashboard looked like he had a family and was happy. There were photos of a man with blonde hair holding his arms around a girl with red hair. Then another of a lady with the same features as Alec, this time with a man with glasses and a small boy in front of them.

“My brother and sister” Alec spoke quietly, fondly. Magnus was glad for the change in subject and simply nodded, smiling at them, they all looked happy, but though he saw the same people in the photographs littering the dashboard he didn’t see any of Alec. 

“You aren’t on any?” Magnus dug into his wallet and looked over his own photos he had. There was one of him with Camille, he was smiling and she looked fed up. Which was understandable, they  _ had _ just spent the whole day trying to find her the right shoes to wear before Magnus wanted to take a photograph of their day together. He slipped it to the back behind his cards, then looked over the picture of a young boy before putting that back and opted to take out the  picture of his cat.

“I don’t really like photos” Alec admitted and kept his tight smile, “I’m too awkward” Alec sighed as they pulled up at some lights, he tapped the wheel gently as he hummed. Magnus showed him the picture he had, unsure why but felt like he had to show something in return for nosying at Alec’s.

“Chairman Meow, my son” He smiled as Alec’s smile grew. 

“He’s cute” He nodded. “Is he..with her?”

“No...she’s allergic to cats and she doesn’t like the way they smell, she’s not much of an animal person” Magnus sighed thinking of how mad she’d been when he’d brought the kitten home from the shelter. “But that works out for both of them, Chairman doesn’t really like her…”

“You know animals have a good sense of character”

Magnus frowned once more at Alec’s words, about to defend Camille to a man he didn’t even know when the lights changed and Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry...I don’t” Alec was holding the wheel a little too tight now, clearly nervous. “I need to get a filter...or think before I speak”

“Are you not spending Christmas with them?” Magnus wanted a change of subject, fast. He’d managed not to think about what Camille had said on the phone and he was grateful Alec wasn’t as nosy as he was.

“No...no they’re with each other..I don’t want to be a bother to them all the time and this shift was going so...I’ll probably just have enough time to head home before midnight...at least I won’t be woken up by excited children..” Alec smiled to him before looking back to the road. “They live a few miles out of the city. Not this far but far enough that it takes a good few hours...maybe I’ll see them in the evening…”

Magnus found himself feeling a little sad, he put it down to the fact that Alec seemed like a good guy, a little opinionated but he was clearly a doting brother and uncle. To hear he’d be spending Christmas away from his family wasn’t good enough. 

When they began to pull into a motel car park, without even thinking about the consequences or reasons why, Magnus spoke out. “Do you want to come inside?” Alec shut off the engine and looked round raising his eyebrow as Magnus’ question. It sounded like he’d just been on a date and was inviting him in with some cheap offer of sex. “It’s freezing. Your flask of coffee is empty and…” Magnus swallowed, not really wanting to admit to the other man that he wanted to just sit with someone as seemingly alone this Christmas eve as he was. Well that’s what he thought his reasoning to be.

“I...don’t know” Alec was looking at him cautiously, rubbing his hands together. “It’s late and you have to be up early…besides we’re strangers” Alec frowned and rubbed his palm to his brow, Magnus understood why it sounded ludicrous, nodding and clearing his throat.

“That’s understandable” He smiled and opened the door, climbing out the truck with his bag, pulling his coat tighter as the cold air hit him. Alec climbed out on his side and began taking the car off the back of the truck. Magnus took a deep breath and looked over his broken phone, then at the surrounding area. He’d never been this far out on his own.

“I’m just-I’m going to book into a room” He called out and headed over to the office where a merry looking man was flicking through a paper. When the paperwork had been filled in and the keys were in his hand he came back out to see his car still on the truck frowning a little confused. 

“Is the offer still on the table?” Alec looked nervous, shifting a little. “I finished my shift half an hour ago and...well” He couldn’t look Magnus in the eye. “I’ll just stay an hour to make sure...you know...if she calls again you aren’t alone?” He smiled up and Magnus felt his heart melt, not being able to find words and just nodding instead with a smile of his own.

“Room 132” He started up the stairs to the second floor, hearing Alec lock up the truck and smiling to himself as he ran up the stairs behind him, clearly taking two at a time. Magnus wasn’t sure why his stomach was fluttering, he unlocked the door as Alec stood closeby. He opened it up and left the taller man in first, following behind and shutting the door with the latch locked behind him, tossing his bag onto the bed and watching as the driver started looking around taking off his layers. Once the gloves, scarf and coat was removed Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to keep his eyes in his skull while removing his own gloves.

Alec was wearing a long sleeved jumper, faded and frayed with black jeans, he was ridiculously attractive. Magnus removed his coat and hung it up, taking Alec’s to do the same for him. Smirking to himself as he turned to the coat rack, seeing just a glimpse that Alec was checking him out. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that, even Camille was too self absorbed to seem impressed no matter how much he exercised.

“If you leave that old thing on you won’t feel the benefit when you leave” Magnus wasn’t sure why his voice was just a whisper as he reached a hand up, taking Alec’s hat and slipping it off his head, releasing a mop of black hair that was messed up in all directions. He felt his breath hitch as Alec took his wrist in his hand, stroking his fingers up Magnus’ pulse before sliding to take his hat from his hand. The taller man was flushed as he moved past Magnus to put it onto the stand with the coats.

“Drink?” Magnus walked to his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine, smirking as Alec laughed and held a hand up.

“I’m driving remember?”

“Not even one? Or better still…” Magnus sat on the bed and pressed a hand to the mattress beside him. “...Stay the night and leave in the morning?” Alec’s eyes widened a little before he folded his arms around himself immediately looking uncomfortable. Magnus inhaled sharply, he didn’t mean for the proposition to come across so direct or sound so seedy. 

“I don’t mean…”

“I know” Alec stopped him and smiled pulling his phone from his pocket and seemed to be checking the time before he paced back and forth a little. Then took two glasses from the cabinet and took the bottle from Magnus, laughing as Magnus burst into laughter. “It’s Christmas eve I guess” He poured the wine and handed a glass to Magnus, who in turn was still grinning at Alec agreeing to drink with him.

“It  _ is _ Christmas eve for another hour” Magnus took the glass and they clinked together before taking a sip. Alec was still stood and ended up opting for the chair by the dresser, Magnus kicked his shoes off and sat against the headboard of the bed smiling. He’d happily take the sofa for Alec to stay if it meant he could look at his gorgeous face longer. He felt guilt and shame for feeling attracted to him, especially when he was supposed to be in love with Camille. Though he had a horrible feeling after tonight that his relationship was ruined. Thank the angels he hadn’t finalized the order on the ring yet. “So are you always driving that old thing around?”

Alec smiled and wiped his mouth on his hand from the residue on his lip. Lips that Magnus couldn’t stop watching, he couldn’t help it when he kept chewing on and licking them. Blinking a few times to get the thoughts from his head he listened to Alec reply, giving him his full attention.

“Only on the holidays...it’s like a part time job really. I’m actually a teacher in the city”

“Oh?” Magnus smiled and looked over Alec once more, trying to imagine how students could possibly concentrate with this fine specimen as their teacher. “What subject?”

“Primary. So a bit of everything really” Alec smiled and scratched the back of his head. “And you? You must’ve been working later than most to hit the traffic so unprepared”

Magnus stroked the rim of his glass with his index finger, “I’m a chef...the restaurant where I work was open late and we were short staffed...I thought I’d stay and help out but lost track of the time...maybe I was subconsciously putting it off so I didn’t have to deal with Camille” Sighing and sipping again from his glass, Magnus looked over at Alec who simply smiled to him. Unlike the mentioned possibly-ex girlfriend, Alec actually seemed like he wanted to listen to him, had an interest in his answers, he wasn’t just asking to be polite.

“That’s pretty cool” Alec smiled and leant back on the chair relaxing, Magnus found himself nodding. It  _ was _ pretty cool, being a chef was amazing. He couldn’t believe he let Camille make him feel like it wasn’t. She never really ate anything so of course she’d tell him it wasn’t an intellectual thing to pursue.

The conversation carried on between them with ease, Magnus learnt about Alec’s adopted brother Jace and how he’d met Clary from being a teacher at Alec’s school. When she had moved on to live out of the city with him, Alec had stayed behind. Then there was Isabelle who sounded both fierce and wonderful with a dress sense to match, her fiance Simon and then his younger brother Max who lived with them. Alec didn’t mention his parents, but neither did Magnus. He vented a little more about Camille and understood just how much of a bitch she actually seemed to be, his sense of self worth had been kicked down along with his confidence. Confidence that he actually seemed to have no problem asserting to the attractive teacher in front of him. They continued to drink through the bottle and soon Magnus was sat on the edge of the bed now while Alec sat on the floor, the two of them almost crying with laughter as the clock hit midnight. A few bells starting ringing and Alec grabbed for his phone, his face turning red as he switched his alarm off and cleared his throat. The room silent.

“You set an alarm for Christmas?” Magnus smirked, teasing him a little as he finished off his final glass of wine.

“I-Yeah” Alec smiled and put his own empty glass down as he began typing away on his phone before putting it to his ear, closing his eyes as he listened to it ring. Magnus sighed softly and stood up as Alec greeted the person on the other end, it seemed to be his brother he spoke to. Magnus moved away to the bathroom, leaving him with some privacy and taking a moment to still his beating heart.

Placing his palms on the countertop he looked at himself in the mirror, the days minimal makeup was still there, he cleaned the edges with the towel to take away the smudges, he could hear the murmuring talking next door and ran a hand down his face. He thought that he’d be upset by Camille pretty much dumping him, but he wasn’t. He felt a slow calm, it could be the wine but it was doubtful. Glancing round through the gap in the door he caught Alec’s eyes, the man smiled at him as he spoke on the phone and Magnus realised why he didn’t feel so down about her. He’d learnt a lot about himself tonight, so much he’d never admit to. Weaknesses, unknown strengths. 

Alec was still looking into his eyes and Magnus found himself moving out the bathroom. Unsure why he did, Magnus ran his fingers through the messy mop of hair on Alec’s head as he was on the floor, looking down at him as curious and slightly glazed hazel eyes peered up at him. He could hear the muffle of a man speaking on the other end, before Alec was speaking back, something about presents and about visiting in a couple of days time. Magnus stopped listening as Alec’s head tilted back and he felt his breath catch as he turned his head and brought his lips to Magnus’ palm, pressing the smallest of kisses while still looking into his eyes.

Magnus had never seen anything more sensual and his knees felt a little weak at the sight. The stray hand that was starting to run up the back of his trouser leg wasn’t helping either. Magnus wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he knew the reason why was Alec. He moved his free hand to stroke behind Alec’s ear and run through his hair again while Alec still kissed at his other palm. Massaging the scalp beneath his fingertips, Magnus bit his bottom lip when Alec’s eyes fluttered shut and the hand gripped the material of his trousers.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodbye” Alec’s voice was a little deeper now, he let the phone slip from his fingers and hit the floor then used his now free hand to hold onto his wrist and nip at the skin of Magnus’ palm gently. 

Magnus didn’t know what to say, he took a deep breath at the sight and feel, the hand that had travelled up his leg gave his ass a squeeze and Magnus gasped, his hips moving forward a little at the contact. He was about to move back, worried about crowding Alec where he was knelt but instead felt the hand on his backside keep him in place. Then Alec moved to press his lips to the front of his trousers and mouth at the shape of his cock.

“Alec” Magnus shivered and held both his hands either side of the younger man’s face as he kept working him up until he was half hard. Both of Alec’s hands ran up his thighs then stopped at his belt and zip. Blown hazel eyes looked up and him and Magnus wanted to just give him everything. Stepping back he saw the worry flash through Alec’s eyes, offering a reassuring smile before he undid his trousers and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t think he’d have the strength to stand and the momentary pause gave him the sight of Alec crawling over to kneel between his legs. He hooked his fingers to his trousers and Magnus lifted his hips to let him pull them down to his ankles before being fully taken away. 

The excitement Magnus felt was nothing like he’d ever felt before, or at least not for a long time. Alec was back to mouthing now at just his boxers, using his tongue to press wet and flat to the material as Magnus felt his breath increasing. He couldn’t believe this was how his Christmas was beginning. In an unknown motel with the recovery driver Camille had sent him before all but breaking up with him. He couldn’t focus on the fact he could be being unfaithful right now as the head of his cock was covered with a wet heat and the tip of a tongue was pressing into his slit though his boxers.

“Shit...Alec” His voice came out as a whimper and Magnus was relieved when Alec slipped his hands to his waistband, pulling down the now damp material until it joined his trousers elsewhere. His cock was hard and leaking now against his abdomen as he leant back slightly, moaning out as Alec wrapped his lips around his head and sucked. The man’s eyes were boring into him and Magnus worried he’d finish before this even started. Whatever this was. “W-What are we doing?” Magnus panted as he was taken almost fully, when Alec gagged taking him further then he could manage his throat was like a vice for a split second before he was released.

Magnus’ looked at the man seriously as he looked back at him, waiting for his answer but not wanting him to stop at the same time.

“I don’t know…I can stop-”

“-Don’t” Magnus swallowed and stroked a hand over Alec’s cheek. “You feel amazing” He breathed out a laugh, surprised to see Alec blush when he was knelt between his legs, holding a cock he’d just coated in his own saliva. It was a contradiction from innocent to filthy.

“So do you” Alec mumbled and smiled up shyly before he pressed kisses along the underside and the vein before Magnus sucked in a breath once more and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair to encourage him. Camille never enjoyed giving him oral pleasure, she’d voiced that often enough and Alec didn’t seem to hate it, if the fact he moaned when he managed to take him into his mouth was any indication. Quickly with a feeling of guilt, Magnus coaxed Alec’s head away from him, groaning as he felt the suction ease up as he slipped out. “I’m sorry” Magnus panted and put a hand to his face to cover it as best he could while keeping a hand in Alec’s hair. “I just need a minute” He was feeling a little overcome with his feelings. He was comparing a man he’d just met to a woman he’d been in love with for 4 years and finding himself feeling so much better now then he did with her.

For a moment Alec didn’t move, which Magnus was grateful for. He just knelt there, his breathing a little heavy but stroking one hand on Magnus’ thigh while the other laced into the fingers in his hair. This man was being impossibly warm and patient.

“I just-I’ve been with Camille for so long and-” Magnus moved his hand to look down, nearly feeling his eyes well up at the way Alec was looking so understanding with him. “-I just forgot how good this could make me feel. I’m not...” His voice was nearly a whisper and he hated how stupid he sounded. He just needed to tell Alec that he wasn’t using him like this and as far as he was aware he wasn’t with his girlfriend anymore. Magnus wasn’t a cheater.

“Magnus” Alec’s voice was soothing and Magnus found himself now smiling and sighing. “It’s okay… just-” Magnus closed his eyes slowly as Alec shifted his hand to wrap around the base of his now only half aroused cock. “Let me make you feel good” Alec didn’t move his hand and Magnus opened his eyes to see him watching him, waiting for the okay. 

“Kiss me” Magnus sighed out and leant down, using two fingers to tilt up Alec’s head, smiling onto his lips as they met and their mouths moved together like they were made to fit with each other. Alec’s hand moved to hold Magnus’ head in his hands and their kiss stayed slow as they explored. Lying back, Magnus took Alec with him so he was beside him, his tongue gradually working its way between the younger man’s lips until they were moving in sync, tasting every part of each other’s mouth. It was passionate and rather than being overcome this time, Magnus embraced it, he took one of Alec’s legs and brought it over his hip so he could press himself against Alec and feel that he too was just as turned on.

Alec’s moan into his mouth was beautiful to hear, the rub from his jeans was a little uncomfortable and he was starting to fumble his fingers to get the other man in the same state of undress. When their kiss broke apart for easier access, Magnus pushed him back and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one, climbing back to straddle him on the bed and wrapping his fingers around both their erections and starting to stroke them together, panting as Alec arched his back and moaned out again.

Magnus used his free hand to push up the other’s top and run his fingers over the taut muscles of his abdomen, groaning at the feel. It had been so long since he’d been with a man and looking at Alec gave him no reason to doubt whether he was still attracted to them. The man before him was gorgeous from head to toe, he wanted to taste every part of him.

Alec’s hand was on the back of his neck and he was pulled down into a heated kiss, their lips pressing together tightly as the man below him rocked his hips up to his hand. Their pre-fluid causing them to slide together in Magnus’ grip. It only took a few more thrusts for Alec to release between them, crying out as he did. Magnus mouthed at his neck through his orgasm and felt powerless as he was pushed back onto the bed. Alec’s panting breaths travelled down his skin before he took him back into his mouth, finishing what he started earlier, which this time Magnus was happy to finish. He groaned and rocked his hips up into Alec’s mouth as he worked him until he choked out a warning. Alec moved back and began to stroke his fisted hand up and down, finishing Magnus off and spurring him on with words of encouragement as he got every last drop out of him.

“A-Alec” Magnus smiled and sat up, looking into Alec’s eyes and all he saw was affection. Pressing a hand to Alec’s chest and kissing him sweetly on the lips, they stayed there for a moment as they wrapped their arms around each other. Magnus allowed the other man to hold him tightly as they shared the tiny kisses. During the hold, they removed each others tops so they were both now naked and pressed together. Magnus had never felt so free, he felt happiness spread through him and never wanted to let it go.

They found their way under the covers and Magnus took his time to just stroke his fingers over Alec’s cheek and jaw, the other man was smiling at him and Magnus smiled back. “I don’t want this to sound strange…” Magnus let his hand rest on Alec’s neck. “But thank you” He kissed Alec as he shifted closer.

“You don’t need to thank me” Alec smiled, he seemed amused by Magnus’ words but he wasn’t saying them to be weird or make this awkward. He just didn’t know how else to tell Alec how he was feeling and how this was exactly what he needed. Alec had in effect saved him from Camille, if he hadn’t been here then Magnus would’ve spent the whole night trying to find ways to make it up to her and get back into her good books. Alec had opened his eyes and made him realise, in his own way, that Camille wasn’t good for him and that their relationship wasn’t worth fighting for anymore. Magnus was tired of fighting.

“Merry Christmas” Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and instantly he was eager to forget her again. Resting his cheek against Alec’s thick hair he wrapped his arm around him to pull him close. He felt so good against him and they’d found themselves in a position where they fit comfortably. 

“Merry Christmas” Magnus replied, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.

\---

The next morning Magnus woke up to someone moving in the bed beside him. His mind caught up as he spotted the nest of hair poking out from under the covers where Alec had nestled under them for warmth. He sighed and turned onto his side, thinking about how last night’s events unfolded. It had been awkward, almost emotional but he didn’t regret it. He just hoped Alec didn’t either. When he felt fingers entwine in his own he smiled and brought Alec’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“Good morning gorgeous” He chuckled as Alec blushed and smiled back sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“Morning” He mumbled, Magnus made a note that he wasn’t a morning person and decided in future he’d definitely be a candidate for breakfast in bed. Swallowing he worried the way his mind was going, what if Alec only wanted this as a hook up? It was a lot of effort to go through just for that and it wasn't exactly the smoothest.

“I bet you cook a mean set of pancakes” Alec’s words made Magnus laugh and he shook his head, stroking his free hand over Alec’s flat stomach, he found it hard to believe someone in such good shape as Alec would have something like pancakes for breakfast. At the same time he had a glimmer of excitement as Alec clearly had the same thought on his mind with future breakfast in bed.

“Well desserts are my speciality” Magnus chuckled as he was pulled into Alec’s arms and was kissed on the cheek with the gentlest of nuzzles into it. Alec was so cute in the morning…

It took them another half an hour to make a move, the motel was only booked until a certain time and Magnus was keen to get home despite how comfortable he was lying in bed. They bumped into each other getting ready, Alec had bought a disposable toothbrush and then spent a good few minutes kissing Magnus against the bathroom door, making up for the fact he couldn’t in bed with his morning breath.

All doubts that this was a hookup vanished and Magnus was feeling on top of the world. He checked out the motel and they loaded back up into the truck. Alec was heading home and tried to offer to take Magnus literally to his front door, but he’d insisted Alec should drop him at the garage he knew was open in the city. The sooner his car was fixed the better, he’d pick up his cat from his neighbour tonight and spend the night with furry cuddles. The car journey was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward, Alec had laced his fingers in Magnus’ when he hadn’t needed his hand to change gears and they found themselves smiling back at each other, even singing a few Christmas songs from the radio together.

Finally Alec pulled into the garage just over an hour later and Magnus felt his stomach drop a little, he turned to Alec as two of the mechanics were starting to offload his car. “Thank you again for picking me up…” He smiled as Alec was about to reply with it being his job, but Magnus put his finger to his lips and silenced him. “Don’t stop me from saying thank you”

“Can I see you again?” Alec asked, he looked both excited and nervous. “Maybe tomorrow? We don’t live far apart and I can drive to you if it’s easier?” Magnus could see him swallow and the grip on his hand was a little tighter. How could Magnus refuse such an offer and a chance to see him again? It was sooner than he’d ever dreamed, the uncertainty of when he’d see this man again would be too painful without closure.

“I’d love that...I can cook us dinner” Magnus laughed as Alec leant and kissed him, letting it linger before Magnus felt the need to clarify further to reassure Alec. He probably just needed to stop talking about it altogether but it needed to be said. “I won’t take Camille back. I don’t want her”. He watched Alec’s smile falter a little at the subject but he still kept it on his face, knowing why Magnus needed to get this out. “I’ve been foolish to try and I won’t now. It’s over” 

Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands. “I’ve found the courage and reason to move on and spend my time with someone I believe is good for me...is perfect” He breathed out the last words as Alec had moved in and kissed him to stop him talking any further.

“You don’t need to justify yourself...or your actions...you’re a good man Magnus and I want to help you remember that as often as I can” Alec smiled and took out his phone. “I need your address” He grinned and it took up his whole face, Magnus hadn’t ever seen something as joyful and beautiful as the smile he gave him. A smile Magnus had caused, he quickly typed his information into his phone, including his home number as his mobile was going to be out of action for a while. Plus he wasn’t leaving his house for the next few days and Alec would be one of two people with that number, so he was definitely going to pick up.

Another kiss and Magnus climbed out of the car and shut the door, walking round and speaking to the mechanics who were chatting amongst themselves about the extent of the damage. If it was too bad then they’d provide him with a temporary car in the meantime. They pointed him in the direction of the waiting lounge and he nodded, not going there just yet. He walked to the truck and Alec wound down his window.

“Call me when you get in so I know you’re okay” Alec smiled and Magnus just gave him a nod, unable to speak for a moment as he wanted to take in every detail of the man who had captured his heart from the moment he laid eyes on him. Magnus watched him pull out of the garage and take off down the road, waving even if Alec couldn’t see him in the mirror, he still felt like he needed to. 

A chill ran through him as he was left alone now, he couldn’t be unhappy though. Alec was coming to see him tomorrow, in his home, he was going to cook him something to blow his mind. Smiling in excitement to himself he went into the waiting room and sat down. He couldn’t believe what had happened over the last 12 hours. 

Magnus had been truly blessed in being sent Alec when he broke down. Blessed with his own Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
